Pokemon High School
by 80ShadowKat08
Summary: Look to see what goes on inside of May, Dawn, Lyra, Ash, Paul, and Silver's heads as they go through their freshman year in high school. Things start off pretty normal until Pokemon hunters begin hunting not only pokemon, but trainers as well. Nobody at Pokemon High is safe! This is my first story I've posted on here! Please give me feedback, thanx :D
1. Chapter 1 Dawn

**Dawn**  
"The first day of freshman year! Piplup I'm psyched! I can't wait to get to school and see everyone that I haven't seen in like forever! This is great!" I explained to Piplup as I fixed two yellow clips into my shiny blue hair. "Some lip gloss, my hat, and I'm ready!" I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The morning sun lit up the kitchen with its natural light as it streamed through the window.  
"Hey sweetheart, I made to breakfast," my mother smiled at me and handed me a plate. She looked well rested and her hair was was neatly puffed as usual.  
"Thanks Mom! I'm so exited to get to school. My first year of high school, so exiting!"  
"Are you sure? You're not nervous?" Mom asked as I ate my breakfast.  
"Why would I be nervous?" I replied as I bit into crisp, fluffy, pancake heaven.  
"Oh I don't know honey, I mean it's high school." She sounded choked up, like people often do when they are talking about a loved one who has past away.  
"So?" I replied finishing the last bite. I looked at my mother who's big blue eyes looked as though they had filled with tears.  
"So, I remember your first day of kindergarden. It seems like just yesterday. You were so scared I had to walk you into your classroom." My mom let out a little chuckle.  
There was a moment of silence. Neither one of us spoke a word for a few seconds. I didn't want to see my mother cry over the fact that I was growing up so I said, "alright mom, I gotta go see you later."  
"Ok bye sweetie." She replied with a gentle smile as I left her in the kitchen alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash

**Ash**  
"Alright! Let's go!" I said to myself as I put my hat on my head. The early September breeze sent the slightest chill down my spine, though the sun felt nice as it's energy danced around on my skin. I wondered if any of my friends were at school yet. I assumed that they weren't since it was so early.  
"Hey Ash!" I hear someone call from behind me.  
I turned to see him running toward me. His yellow blond hair bounced with each step he took, and the orange and white striped shirt he was wearing was as hideous as ever, "Hey Barry," I said as he caught up to me.  
"What are you doing out so early?" Barry asked.  
"Oh, I was gonna say hi to professor Oak before school." I explained.  
"Oh, cool!"  
"How about you?" I asked.  
"Oh you know what they say, the early worm gets the bird!" He smiled.  
"Um, I think you mean the early bird gets the worm." I corrected him.  
"Oh what ever! Race you to school!" He challenged me and dashed off without another word.

"Wait for me!" I called after him as I chased him to school.


	3. Chapter 3 Paul

**Paul**  
I watched as the two chased each other down the road."Idiots." I said. Ash and Barry, such children. My stomach rumbled. "Agh, breakfast." I walked into the forest. Pecha berries were my favorite, but I'd settle for any berry. Luckily I found a tree full of yellow ones. I examined them. They weren't anything I'd seen before but they looked safe to eat. I took a bite out of it and it squirted. It was juicy, and sweet but a bit bitter. I grabbed a couple and put them in my bag. I made my way back to the road and ate as I walked to the most pointless place in the world. School.


	4. Chapter 4 Drew

**Drew**  
I sat up in my bed. "First day of high school huh? Okay I got this." I got up and changed my shirt and pants.  
"Now where's my jacket?" I asked myself. "Right, downstairs." I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I could tell my mom wasn't home because her keys weren't on the table. She had left the coffee machine on so I paced over and helped myself. After putting some creamer in I turned off the coffee maker and flipped my hair. I sat in the kitchen alone an stared at the rose in the vase on the table. Freshman year. Where have the years gone? I asked myself. I checked the time. Seven twenty. "I'd better go wait for May!" I said, throwing on my purple jacket. Just as I twisted the knob I turned back to see the rose in the vase on the kitchen table. "Oh and a pretty flower for my pretty friend on the first day of school." I smiled and snatched it out of the vase. "Perfect." I smiled and walked outside and into the next door neighbors yard.  
I stood by a tree on her lawn wondering if she was even awake. The front door swung open and I turned to see not who I was expecting to.  
"Hey Max," I greeted May's little brother. It wasn't May.  
"Oh, hi Drew," He smiled back.  
"Hey is your sister up?"  
"Actually she's not! Ha! She is defiantly going to be late!" He laughed at the thought of his sister scrambling into class a half hour lat on the first day of school.  
"Oh, um can you go get her up please?" I asked.  
"Why? You two wanna make out?" He teased as his glasses reflected the bright morning sun and blinded me.  
"I don't like her like that. We are just friends." I told him an ran my fingers through my hair.  
"Ha! Yeah right! Okay I'll go get her up." He replied and headed back into the house. As soon as he was gone I placed the rose into the basked of her bike because I knew she would think I left without her and want to ride it to school.


	5. Chapter 5 Silver

**Silver**  
First day at a new school. I'm the new guy, though since I'm a freshmen I guess the school is new to all of us. It's just the people are also new to me. I hate school. I'll probably get expelled here just like I did in the last three schools I attended. Just as that thought crossed my mind I heard a girl call out.  
"Hey!" She yelled as she ran towards me. I stopped in my tracks. Who was she?


	6. Chapter 6 Lyra

**Lyra**  
I stepped out the door and into the morning sunlight. The air was fresh and it was the start of a brand new day. "Yeah! Time for high school!" I happily walked down the forest path.  
"Wow, I sure am Hungry. I should've eaten breakfast."  
My stomach grumbled as I walked. As soon as I saw it my face lit up! An Oran berry! I ran over to it and pulled it off the tree. Before I knew it, it was gone. Not in my hands any more, inside my stomach. "Ah that's much better!" I smiled and skipped down the path.  
Pretty soon after that I saw him up ahead of me. He had red hair that was longer for a guy and he was wearing a grayish-black jacket. I pulled my big red and white hat off my head and ran towards him.  
"Hey!" I called out. He stopped and turned his head to see who was calling out. When I finally caught up to him I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Lyra! What's your name?" He stared at me with a blank expression. "Um, what grade are you in? I'm a freshmen." He still didn't talk and he began to walk towards the school. I followed along asking questions. I was trying to be friendly but maybe I came across as pushy.  
I kept jabbering until he spoke, "Would you shut up! Can't you just mind your own business!" He seemed to be fed up.  
"I was just trying to be nice," I replied, offended.  
"Well your annoying so just go away you little bitch!"  
I turned away and ran down the path towards school.


	7. Chapter 7 May

**May**  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
"Ugh, where's the sleep button?" I mumbled banging on the alarm clock.  
"May, it's already seven thirty. You know your gonna be late to school." Max, my brother said while standing in my doorway.  
"What!" I sat up.  
"Yeah your alarm clock has been ringing for like an hour." Max informed me.  
"No! Agh I gotta get ready!" I scrambled out of bed and threw on my clothes. My pajamas lay in a pile on the floor as I rushed into the bathroom.  
"Okay May, some mascara, a little bit of this, and hair." I talked to myself as I got ready. "Max where's my hairbrush!" I screamed to my brother.  
"Probably in your hand." He called back from outside the door.  
"No it's n... Never mind. Thanks!" I said realizing he was right."There. perfect!" I smiled at my reflection as I placed my bandana on my head. "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Honey eat some food," My mom suggested.  
"I gotta go! I have a cereal bar, I'll eat on the way to school." I called back as I ran out the door.  
I threw my bag onto my back and hopped on my bike. Just as I was about to go I notice there was something in the basket on the front of the bike.  
"A rose?" I wondered aloud.  
"What, you don't want to walk to school together? I just figured since we did every day last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. Wow, I'm a little offended." I turned to the familiar voice. My green haired neighbor leaned against a tree nearby. My face lit up as he flipped his hair.  
"Drew!" I smiled, grabbed the rose and jumped off my bike. I ran over and gave him a hug.  
"May," he said and hugged me back.  
"I though you'd be gone by now considering how late it is," I explained.  
"Oh come on May, I wouldn't leave without my best friend. Especially on the first day of school," he replied with a smile. I laughed and blood rushed to my cheeks painting them red. "But we should probably get going if we wanna beat the bell." Drew suggested.

"Oh yeah," I replied and we went running towards school.


	8. Chapter 8 Ash

**Ash**  
Barry and I got to school pretty early. It was earlier than anyone else. "Looks like we're the only ones here." I said looking around.  
"Yeah," Barry agreed.  
The school yard was empty. It felt somewhat sad seeing it without people in it. Then she came running in. It looked like she had been crying or at least a little frustrated. She ran to the front of the school and sat on the steps with her hands covering her face.  
"Who's that?" Barry asked.  
"It's Lyra," I answered.  
"Is she okay?"  
"I don't know, doesn't look like it," I said and approached her. "Hey Lyra, are you alright?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her on the steps.  
"I'm fine," she said with a fake smile.  
"No you're not, what's wrong?"  
"Well there was this guy I met on the way to school this morning. I said hi and tried to be friendly, but he told me I was annoying and to get out of his face," she explained.  
"Lyra, some people are just mean and stupid. You're not annoying, I think you're great!" I told her truthfully, but I conveniently left out the fact that everyone thought she was a little too emotional.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you are awesome," I said to her. And a cry baby, I added in my head.  
"Wow, thanks Ash," she smiled.  
Both of our heads turned when a red haired boy approach the school.  
"That's him!" Lyra gasped.  
"I've never seen him before. Maybe he's new, or in an older grade, or new and in an older grade. I don't know, just stay away from him."  
She nodded and that was when Misty entered the school yard. I left Lyra on the steps as I ran to say hi to my girlfriend and give her hug.  
"Ash!" Misty cried out and hugged me. Today is perfect! I thought as I held her in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Silver

**Silver**  
When I walked into the school yard there were only a few other people. Actually there were three. A spazzy odd looking blonde boy, a kid with black hair and a stupid looking hat, and the annoying girl from the woods who said her name was Lyra. The boy with the stupid hat was talking to Lyra. I wondered if they were a couple until a girl with orange hair walked into the school yard and the boy ran over to hug and kiss her.  
"Hey I know you!" The spazzy blonde boy announced as he pointed at me.  
"What? No you don't," I stated.  
"Yeah I guess I don't know you. You better tell me your name in the next ten seconds or you're seriously gonna get fined," He replied and started counting down from ten.  
"Uh my name's Silver."  
"I'm Barry! Why's your name Silver? That's a weird name."  
"Well your a weird kid." I Snorted and. Walked away.  
I went to sit on the steps. Lyra glared at me. I pretended she wasn't there an I got out my phone and begun texting. The look on her face was priceless.


	10. Chapter 10 Lyra

**Lyra**  
He sat by me. Why was he sitting by me? He pulled out his phone and begun texting. He was driving me crazy and he knew it too. He probably thought this was funny. It certainly wasn't. My face turned bright red because every second he sat there, I grew a bit angrier until I looked away. That was when Dawn got to school. I got up off my butt and ran to greet her.  
"Dawn! Thank goodness you're here!" I said to her as soon as I was out of the red heads hearing range.  
"Oh hey Lyra, happy first day!"  
"Yeah happy first day to you too! Wow we're in high school!" I exclaimed.  
"Yup! Hey are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost,"  
"Um well, you see that guy over there with the red hair?"  
"The one on the steps? Yeah I see him." Dawn replied.  
"He's been really mean and rude to me today," I explained.  
"Oh... Who is he?"  
"I don't know. Either some older guy or a new student."  
"Oh, I've never seen him before," Dawn stated.  
I nodded in response.  
"Hey, let's go say hi to Ash and Misty," I suggested.  
"You like Misty?" Dawn questioned.  
"Well yeah. Why?"  
"I don't know she's kind of a whore." Dawn said, digging her foot into the ground.  
"What makes you say that? Because she stole your Ashy away from you?" I asked.  
"Maybe..." She admitted.  
"You and Ash were going to break up eventually. Let's at least go say hi."  
"Okay," she nodded.


	11. Chapter 11 Paul

**Paul**  
When I arrived at school the school yard was full of students. I saw Ash with Misty, Lyra, and Dawn, while Barry was poking a guy with red hair that looked really annoyed. I walked over to them.  
"Barry, stop bugging this guy and go pick some flowers or something," I told him.  
"Hey Paul you have no part in this! Silver here is being a jerk," Barry barked back.  
"Oh what did he do, take your candy you little baby?" I teased.  
"Now you're being rude Paul!" He accused.  
"I'm always like this." I stated.  
"Well that's just because you're a rude person! And for that you have to pay a fine of ten thousand dollars!"  
"Just get out of here Barry. Go talk to Ash and his girlfriends or something," I ordered.  
"Fine," He replied and ran off.  
As soon as Barry left I turned to walk away.  
"Hey man, thanks for getting that twit to leave. I'm Silver." The red head said.  
"I'm Paul," I relied, and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 Drew

**Drew**  
"Do you think we'll make it before the bell rings?" May asked as we ran.  
"Not a chance," I replied.  
"Oh dang it! We're late on the first day of school and it's all my fault!" May cried out.  
"No, it's okay they'll cut us some slack since it's the first day," I told her. Her expression changed from panic to relief.  
"Yeah, but I'm still sorry we're late."  
"I told you it's okay." I said to her.  
She nodded as we walked and asked, "What's your first hour class?"  
"Oh, um it's," he pulled out his schedule, "Professor Oak's pokemon care class."  
"Oh, mine is professor Juniper's pokemon battle class. Oh I hate that class!" May whined.  
"Hey it'll be fine. You'll probably make some new friends in there!" I told her.  
"Yeah I guess," She moped.  
I smiled at her.  
"But we signed up for all of the same classes! We should at least have one together," May said.  
"Yeah, see." I took the schedules and pointed out that we had second and third hour together. Our first and last hours were switched. I had Oak first and she had him last. She had Juniper first and I had her last.  
"See, second we have Birch's special training class and third we have the coordinators class with the top coordinators from all different regions." I pointed out to her.  
"Oh, I can't wait for the coordinators class! I heard we'll have a lot of guest speakers too!" May explained.  
"Yeah," I agreed. The empty schoolyard came into view.  
"Everyone is inside!? I'm so sorry we're late Drew!" May cried out.  
"Shut up May! I told you it's fine! Let's just go inside."


	13. Chapter 13 Dawn

**Dawn**  
First period, first day, so boring. Listening to professor junipers class tutorial. Just as I was about to die of boredom the door busted open.  
"I'm here! I'm here professor juniper!" May ran I in gasping for air.  
"Oh, May you're late."  
"I know, I'm so sorry! I ran all the way here!" May explained.  
"Well that would explain why you're out of breath. Very well, you can take your seat next to..." she paused to scan the room for an empty seat. There was one between me and Barry.  
"Ah, next to Dawn and Barry," Juniper pointed at the desk between us.  
Thank goodness May was put there! It had only been ten minutes into first hour and he was already annoying the hell out of me. I smiled at her. May and I had always been pretty good friends. She was the one that was there for me when Ash dumped me for Misty. I actually don't think she knows who Misty is, but she Still helped me through it.  
May took her seat and got out sticky notes. She wrote on one and passed it to me. It said, Hey happy 1st day of school!  
I got out a pad of sticky notes and wrote, Why were you late?  
She wrote, I slept through my alarm clock, Drew was late too.  
I read it than wrote back, Ha it's just like you to sleep through your alarm clock May, but why was Drew late?  
Her next note read, He waited for me, he's so sweet!  
I wrote back, Awwww! Young love!  
She read an her face turned bright red. Her next note said, No Dawn, just no. (Don't pass a note back, Juniper's eyeing us)  
I placed all my notes into my binder and May did the same. We went back to same, old same old boring class tutorials. I slumped down in my chair and stared at the clock thinking when will this torture end!


End file.
